The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2017
10:36 How are you talking like a person then? 10:36 Mario is 10:36 Exactly. 10:36 I'm Mario making him talk. 10:36 Mario made the chatbot 10:37 we should have gotten a chatbot a long time ago 10:37 Okay I'm gonna go run some tests on this bot to possible get it working. 10:37 yh 10:37 lol the things it would have recorded lol 10:37 But now ChatLogs are active. 10:37 wen is KPG joining? 10:37 Logs refresh every 60 seconds. 10:37 idk Shadow 10:37 RIP 10:37 Is that chat bot used on another wiki too? 10:38 Nah 10:38 Korra's wiki 10:38 i don't like Chat Bots. 10:38 i aint going until she knows 10:38 XD 10:38 The bot should be called 10:38 Izzy Rules4eva 10:38 Logs have been updated. 10:38 k 10:38 BackUp 10:38 Anyways time to go test my bot. 10:38 ok 10:39 you know knowing to people here it may be best to make it admin because I know someone is going to kick it 10:39 ok 10:40 yup 10:40 ill do it 10:40 I know you would 10:40 it was you I was thinking of when I said that 10:40 lol 10:41 i meantt ill put it as admin 10:41 no you would kick it 10:41 I know you Shadow 10:41 no you would kick it 10:41 I know you Shadow 10:41 no i wouldnt >:) 10:41 you would too 10:41 XD 10:42 see! 10:42 KILL ME 10:42 XD 10:42 now Mario is going to kill you 10:42 IM SO EVIL 10:42 HI BACK UP2!!!!! 10:42 I won't kill him. 10:42 How are you? 10:42 lol 10:42 But if it persists, then I might. 10:42 OK 10:43 I made it admin so no one can kick it Mario 10:43 Make a bot for me 10:43 * DZyR Haptic waits for Mario to leave chat 10:43 IzzyBot558. 10:43 Mess 10:43 yes? 10:43 sum1 made it bcrat wen i looked 10:43 btw 10:43 no 10:44 im not driving 10:44 Im ana b-crat 10:44 Quove is 10:44 I am 10:44 ok 10:44 Why isn't my name special? 10:44 XD 10:45 who else is in the car with us Issy???? 10:45 The Car..? 10:45 * DZyR Haptic jumps 10:45 byeeeeeeeeee 10:45 XD 10:45 lol 10:46 I don't miss the Steven Universe Chat. 10:46 I miss Daku though 10:46 and some people there 10:46 i like playin guitar 10:46 I am a gutair 10:46 WTF 10:46 I HAVE A GF!!!!!!!! 10:46 Chase 10:47 What are yall doing here? 10:47 Bro 10:47 im leaving 10:47 forever 10:47 o your not 10:47 no* 10:47 Mess 10:47 Chase 10:47 !updatelogs 10:47 Did you try SU yet? 10:47 What issy? 10:47 !updatelogs 10:47 Not yet 10:47 iaint arguing again Mess, plz 10:47 You better 10:47 Mario, can the bot do logs? 10:48 yh 10:48 it can 10:48 i don't like the bog 10:48 bot* 10:48 it's evil. 10:48 it can Chase 10:48 !updatelogs 10:49 i go off in 12 mins 10:49 Ok Michael 10:49 10:49 5:46 10:49 Chase McFly: 10:49 Where is everybody? 10:49 Did I miss them? 10:49 5:46 10:49 Messenger Deception: 10:49 they are at the old TDL 10:49 Mario added a chatbot 10:49 5:47 10:49 Chase McFly: 10:49 Cool 10:49 So I'm not needed there? 10:49 XD 10:49 10:49 then i say my final gdd bye 10:49 What did I miss 10:49 sorry chase I had to show them 10:49 Chase 10:49 While I was engjoying eal life? 10:49 didnt u c? 10:49 rude Cahse 10:49 see what? 10:49 Chase* 10:49 IM LEAVING FOREVER 10:50 Mess 10:50 All I said was 10:50 10:50 he's leaving wikia 10:50 My real life 10:50 No don;t leave 10:50 Why? 10:50 which was rude 10:50 u remember my drug addict bro i told u about? 10:50 I;m sorry 10:51 What about him? 10:51 hes tryying to fuking murder me 10:51 ... 10:51 fukkit 10:51 im killing him 10:51 wait 10:52 ? 10:52 then i go in for 4-7 years, go on paro..... fuk that 10:52 ill die 10:52 Don't die 10:52 he gets extra time from drugs 10:53 get in your car and leave 10:54 i hhev 10:54 good 10:54 6 mins until i go 10:55 stay until Korra gets home 10:55 how long? 10:55 maybe another hour 10:55 ok 10:56 im tired r n. but ill put an alarm on my phone & ill b bk in 30 mins 10:56 ok? 10:56 ok 10:56 um guys 10:56 yh 10:57 What Mess 10:57 I eat dinner soon 10:57 dds 10:57 after today I'm going to leave for a few days 10:57 Whyyyy 10:57 When is the epic troll battle? 10:57 id I mis sit 10:57 *Miss it 10:57 you missed it 10:57 i think 10:57 Darn 10:57 lol 10:57 im going 10:57 Why do I always mis steh good stuff? 10:58 When was it? 10:58 30 MINS 10:58 we blocked everything only 4 accounts got though 10:58 and I'm leaving on I need a break 10:58 Bye 10:58 one* 10:58 Crud 10:58 I missed teh good stuff 10:58 What time did it happen 10:58 Bye guys 10:58 30 mins k 10:58 wait 10:59 ill b bk 10:59 and the other reason I'm leaving is 10:59 What time did the trollfight happene exactly? 10:59 CST 2017 04 28